


兩個王子（後篇）

by myrddin_chiang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddin_chiang/pseuds/myrddin_chiang
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

安度因走進日光室的時候，臉色不怎麼好看，那一貫輕緩、節制的步伐，也踏得出奇的重。幾個路過的僕人探頭張望，卻有點看好戲的八卦心態。暴風城王儲可是出名的好脾氣，究竟是什麼事惹得他眉頭緊皺，嘴唇抿成嚴厲的線條，這讓他頓時像透了烏瑞恩國王，只不過瓦里安生氣是司空見慣，在王子卻是很難得的。話說咬人的狗不會叫，遺憾他們大字不識，也只能想出這種粗俗的比喻了。

日光室顧名思義，是城裡婦人平時用來刺繡、讀詩、閒聊交換八卦用的房間，朝南的窗戶開得很大，鑲著鐵鑄花飾和透明玻璃，牆上掛著獨角獸和美女徜徉林間的織錦畫，方形地磚充分呈現矮人精巧的手藝。這裡一看即知是「舊區」，至於新城堡，正蓋在兩年前被死亡之翼燒毀的廢墟上，重建後全都像要塞一樣堅固，牆上只留箭孔，象徵過去的好日子完全結束。

此刻室內正熱鬧著，織布機和寫字台被挪到角落，每格窗戶外都懸著彩旗和冬青，這是暴風城堡慶典時的慣例。難得的冬陽映得地磚閃閃發亮，幾個雜耍藝人正在拋擲小球，做平衡特技，笑聲和掌聲不絕於耳。突窗上的座位鋪著羊毛毯，擺了幾個絲綢靠墊——怒西昂不就在那兒嗎？右手拿著酒杯，坐姿慵懶斜向一邊，都快靠到旁人身上去了。

安度因冷著臉在門邊站了好一會兒，怒西昂看到他卻毫無反應，反而轉頭向身邊的女子說了些什麼，逗得她臉上綻出微笑，矜持地用扇子打他的手臂。接著小丑做了個難度十足的翻滾，贏得滿座觀眾倒抽一口氣，交頭接耳咯咯笑著外加鼓掌，這時才有人看到門邊的王子，發出小小的驚叫聲後連忙起身行禮。所有音樂嘎然中止，日光室內一陣緊繃的死寂。

安度因抱起雙臂，來回掃了一眼，在腦中點著她們的姓氏，喬納森、巴瑟羅爾、普米洛……八個名單上的貴族小姐都在場，一個不少。她們原本該在外頭花園等著他的接見，現在卻像排隊跳入獵人羅網的兔子，不知危險還一臉期待，怒西昂投過來的眼神更叫他不悅。他真以為安度因會道歉退出門去，再補一句請繼續不用在意嗎？

「散會了，小姐們。」未來的國王拍拍手，蠻橫地說。「顧問和我有事要談。」

仕女們毫無異議便紛紛起身，提著裙擺魚貫出門，藝人們跑得比她們還快，掉了幾個小球在地上滾。他們沒有姓氏作護身符，天知道王子的怒火會帶來什麼後果——儘管安度因向來以仁慈聞名，也沒有人想冒險拿命去賭。

安度因對守衛說：「別讓人進來。」便砰一聲關門，落下木拴，力道比自己原先預期的還大。這當中怒西昂又喝了一口酒，懶懶靠在窗台上，雙腿舒適地交叉著，像是把眼前的騷動全當成了另一場餘興節目。

「您的禮儀真是讓人印象深刻，殿下。我以為你正忙著，在慶典期間，等著你接見的人應該已經繞運河一周了。」

明知故問。安度因瞪著他。「是啊，我還得花一整個早上，讓僕人搞定這身莫名其妙的扣子、飾摺和配件。」他煩躁地抓著領巾，卻沒勇氣一把扯下來。等會兒僕人發現要重新整理，他又得多受一次活罪。「等我到場，卻發現人都不見了，我親愛的顧問早就擔起招待的責任。」

「你遲到了，殿下，我經過花園的時候，那些小姐們正在亭子裡冷得發抖，我只好請她們移駕到舒適一點的地方。」

「你是怎麼說服馬利昂爵士的？他應該陪著她們直到我抵達才對，但連他都不見蹤影了。」

「禮貌、謙卑的態度，一點理性分析，以及用了你的名義。」怒西昂一擺手放下酒杯，依舊坐著沒有起身。儘管安度因的視線比他高了一截，卻覺得這頭龍像是把爪子藏在身下，從暴風城塔頂這麼高的地方俯視著他。「恕我駑鈍，無從得知殿下何以不滿，顧問職責即在分憂解勞，這回不過小事一樁。」

他說話活像暴風城大主教在做新年佈道，安度因不知道自己是想笑，還是揪著他的領子前後搖晃。「如果你這麼常想起顧問的職責就好了。」他走向被遺忘在窗台上的酒瓶，卻踢到地上的魯特琴，「噹」的好大一聲，把他嚇得往後一跳，火氣也差不多消了。

老實說，如果是平常，他應該會覺得這件事很好笑才對。早上天還沒亮，國王就踏著一貫精神抖擻的步子闖進兒子房間，命令他帶領貴賓參觀花園，然後沒等安度因反駁或提出任何意見，又旋風一般地離開，正如他辦大多事的作風，留下兒子對著那堆無法靠自己穿上的正式禮服皺眉頭。

暴風城中庭當然沒什麼好看的，還不就是幾個重要貴族把自己女兒送上門來，好決定晚宴的邀舞對象，之後劇情會怎麼鋪陳便一清二楚。從潘達利亞回國後，他收到的畫像多到丟進運河裡都能堵住水流了，好在公事堆積如山，他也樂得把次要責任放到角落，放得都積了層灰，還倒下好幾次被他嫌擋路。

現在談婚事還早，安度因心裡明白，但王儲妃子愈早定下來，對正處多事之秋的暴風城會是針強心劑。加上後續可期的政治效應，也難怪父親動作積極。但年輕人心底深處總還有點抗拒，不想這麼快葬送自己的自由。治理國家，統領軍隊都不是問題，但和另一個人同居共寢數十年，到底是另一回事，況且他很可能完全不認識對方。

不得不說，安度因發現花園裡空無一人，只剩雪地上凌亂的腳印時，還真鬆了一口氣，也根本沒想到要去尋。正好附近負責煙火的地精在試爆，天氣寒冷，他們用來預防結凍的措施相當有趣，安度因也樂得監督了一會兒準備工作。最後他攔下僕役，摸了一碗用來招待貴客的蜂蜜核桃，便往自己的書房走，卻在經過日光室的時候聽到了笑聲，再一開門，就看到數日不見的怒西昂正「照顧」著那些仕女，笑得活像個沒心沒肺的放蕩貴族，他的臉色無論如何也好不起來了。

這位隨他從潘達利亞回來的顧問很低調，雖然領了個頭銜，也在城堡裡安排了住處，但安度因不一定找得到他。運氣好的話他會在房裡，或在狩獵或閱兵時突然出現，一語不發站在安度因身邊，若有所思地瞇著那雙血紅色的眼睛。

運氣好的話。大多數時候他都不見蹤影，也不透露自己的去處。安度因猜想父親曾經起疑，好幾次皺眉想要發問，卻又不了了之，不免讓安度因有種做了壞事的罪惡感。

不，這只是一樁還算公平的交易，而且毫無疑問對暴風城有利。但安度因忍不住想，當你得一再說服自己的時候，是否就表示哪裡出了問題？

現在人形正沈默地拿起酒瓶遞給他，眼裡帶著饒富興味的神色，彷彿想看他能無理取鬧到什麼程度。安度因接過來直接就口，酒的香味濃烈，比他預期的還辣，落入肚裡像火燒一樣。他清清喉嚨忍住一聲嗆咳，大清早喝這種來自赤脊山的烈酒，顧問確實很懂得享受。

「通常你會插手，只有在覺得有趣或有利可圖的時候。這回是哪一種？」

「這麼說可不公平。」怒西昂思索著。「你在下棋的時候，也得忍受不喜歡的步數或小兵。」

酒已經吞下去了，安度因卻突然覺得喉嚨裡哽了東西。沒錯，現在他們不是賭博，而是下棋了。不再有機率或小小的驚喜，只有算計、佈局、下一步進攻或防守。安度因心知肚明，但聽他這麼赤裸裸地說出來，卻比胃部被踢了一腳還難受。

「昨晚你接待的血精靈信差是什麼來路？」

「那是……私人事務。」怒西昂笑得眼睛都瞇起來，卻沒打算回答。「下次我再發現有人跟蹤，可不會這麼客氣。」

這傢伙簡直不可理喻。「你在我的國土上接見敵人。」

「我實在不想提醒你，貝恩‧血蹄也派使者來過。如果你這麼介意，我下回飛到藏寶海灣就是，不費什麼時間。」

安度因驚駭得幾乎說不出話。「你敢！」

「為什麼不？」怒西昂揚眉。「我不是你的屬下，你幫我掩飾身份，報酬我也沒少給過，不是嗎？」

一句話把安度因堵得啞口無言，他知道自己這頓脾氣發得毫無道理，連個像樣的藉口都找不到。聖光啊，到底是怎麼了，一定是天氣太冷，把他的腦子給凍壞了。

「我道歉。」他悶悶地說：「你說的對，我無權干涉。」

「我接受。」怒西昂泰然自若地說，站起來走到安度因前面。

少年不由自主抱起雙臂，戒備地盯著他。他太瞭解黑龍的社交手腕，他會圓滑地說些場面話化解僵局，或透露一些有利暴風城的情報聊表讓步，就這麼辦吧，什麼都比安度因自己造成的劍拔弩張好——但怒西昂卻伸出手，拇指擦過他的嘴角。

安度因被燙到似的向後跳開，脫口而出一句王子不應該講的粗話。

「你臉上沾了酒，安度因。」語尾帶著笑意，怒西昂向來只有心情大好或大壞的時候會直呼他的名字，而兩者都一樣難以應付。

沒錯，這是他們一開始就說好的，怒西昂搭了趟便船回艾澤拉斯，也給了相當豐厚的回報，事實上是太多了，他總是有不為人知的情報來源，或者他早就在異界裡看清一切。雖然他總是隨心所欲，透露的消息也不見得有條理，但安度因還是藉此掌握了南方貿易城市的動向，得知矮人內部的派系糾葛愈演愈烈，以及瘟疫之地的勢力角逐失去平衡，他即時警告國王出兵，才弭平了一場即將開始的動亂。

照理說他該心懷感激了，但安度因發現自己好幾次晚上拿著牌踅到怒西昂房前，瞪著沒有回應的門生悶氣。

很幼稚，對吧？暴風城王儲不應該這個樣子，潘達利亞的自由生活只是場夢，而那晚的親密一去不返，他再也看不透幻象，也沒能瞥到怒西昂面具下的一角。

現在那個青年正站在陽光下，皮膚黝黑，白袍一絲不苟，摸上去的縐折觸感細滑，像是絲織品。安度因冷不防扯下他的頭巾，只見白布飄落，怒西昂的黑髮全散下來披在肩上，那瞬間他看起來像某種極危險的人類，海盜或殺手，安度因可沒錯過他眼裡掠過的冷意。

「你在做什麼，殿下？」怒西昂從他手中拿回頭巾，轉身走向銅鏡，迅速打理好儀容，那手指的溫度太真實了，讓安度因毛骨悚然。

那笑容也是真的嗎？還是一種機械性的模仿，就像地精做的某種怪異玩偶？怒西昂正從鏡子前轉身，雙手插在寬大的袖子裡，看起來非常——邪惡，讓安度因覺得自己像是被蛇盯上的青蛙。如果他剛才是用這種表情面對仕女們，她們不應該笑得這麼開心，而是尖叫逃跑才對。

還是說人類就是有這種劣根性，明知危險卻更是好奇？

「你該走了，殿下。」怒西昂淡淡開口。「你應當出席午餐前的會議，客人們已經前往長橋旁邊的議事廳了。」

安度因懶得問他為什麼知道，怒西昂說的總是對的，該死。他嘲笑過雛龍才幾歲就要考慮這麼多事，但他常覺得自己在怒西昂面前像個傻子。他們的起跑點打開始就不一樣了，就像現實和異界間的距離，永遠都跨不過。他是頭龍，可以飛上高空，不受地面束縛，現在踏出了這道門，下一瞬他又會消失到哪個摸不著看不到的地方去？

安度因抬起門栓，又一把扔下。在他想清楚前，話就這麼冒了出來：「跟我去參加會議，顧問。」

怒西昂揚眉。「我這種等級的顧問，通常不參加重要會議。烏瑞恩國王恐怕會不高興你帶了個閒雜人等進去。」他聳聳肩。「當然，如果你堅持……」

「你來就是了。」安度因打開門。聖光啊，管他去死。「我堅持。」


	2. Chapter 2

會議在一個沒有窗戶，四壁都有厚重鑲板和掛毯的房間舉行，前後兩扇門都有士兵守著，成排枝狀蠟燭冒出輕煙，讓陰影無處躲藏，但光線閃動不定，就像與會者的表情一樣。他們在會議桌邊交頭接耳，刻意壓低聲音，不讓談話內容傳出一步遠，那陰暗、壓抑的氣息甚至讓怒西昂想起了龍穴。

每個人進來前都交出身上的武器，連隨扈也不例外，但從他們閃爍的目光看來，八成都私下留了一手。矮人在門邊刮掉靴上的泥土時大聲抱怨，「那個法師」比三把斧頭加起來還要危險。珍娜‧普勞德摩爾飄然走過他身邊，連眼睛都沒眨一下。

顧問及隨扈沒有座位，怒西昂照慣例站在王子後方，把長桌邊的與會者一個挨一個打量過去。吉爾尼斯代表正在緊張地抖腳，地精低著頭，顯然對手上正在把玩的東西更感興趣。達納蘇斯代表半閉著眼睛，帶著一種觀賞鬧劇的不耐煩神氣。烏瑞恩國王戴著寶冠坐在主座，雙目炯炯有神，但眼下藏著青黑色的陰影，襯得嘴角的線條愈發嚴酷。怒西昂注意到這位父親在看著安度因時，流露出的嚴厲更勝寵愛，這也是國王的負擔之一，他中過獸人和龍族的圈套，下過錯誤的決策，而他不只希望自己不重蹈覆轍，也要兒子不步上他的後塵。

但他起身說那套「很高興我們齊聚一堂」的官腔時，倒不全是場面話。自從奈薩里奧脫離異界，毀了半個艾澤拉斯，甚至引發龍界前所未有的戰爭後，天災人禍便接踵而至，各國間的情勢愈發詭譎，他需要聯盟通力合作，不管是用拉攏或威脅的手段。

討論項目進行得很快，一部份是因為午鐘已經敲過，血肉之軀全都飢腸轆轆，這時間選得很有烏瑞恩國王的風格，乾淨俐落不浪費時間。吉爾尼斯針對不死族的動向報告，鐵爐堡請求重建支援，「基於雙方的友好關係」，換句話說就是要錢。接著是新增的貿易協定，幾個共同防禦條約檢討、修訂，相持不下時，國王就蠻橫地以自己的意見為主，他不得不如此，血肉之軀很難達成共識，同樣的事情讓安度因來做，他八成會認真傾聽每個人的提案直到午夜。

輪到珍娜‧普勞德摩爾發言時，坐在她旁邊的矮人不著痕跡地挪得更遠。怒西昂曾在異界中見過她從前的模樣，現在的她簡直不像同一個人，那股天真的活力如今轉為冷酷，聲音低沈、沙啞，像一把砍殺過度而缺損的刀。是的，我們必須擴大北方城堡的防線，不只是重建而已。卡爾洛斯試過一次，甚至不惜把塞拉摩港炸成碎片，他會一試再試直到摧毀我們在沿岸的佈局。如今食人妖和獸人的戰爭陷入僵局，貧瘠之地的防禦薄弱，沒有比這更適合下手的機會了。

「然後殺光那群畜生？」矮人一拍大腿，頓時忘了對珍娜的戒心。「聖光啊，這主意棒透了，我們可以從北方堡壘出擊，直接攻進血仇崗哨，在這節骨眼上完全是可行的！」

「考慮到你的身份，普勞德摩爾女士，我不得不多問一句，達拉然何時對西方大陸感興趣了？」達納蘇斯代表用一貫輕飄飄如螢火般的聲音說。「難道議會厭倦了北裂境的風景，想找個新地點安家落戶？」

珍娜瞥了夜精靈一眼，語氣冷淡，怒西昂知道她態度輕慢，是因為夜精靈出兵協助的機率微乎其微：「我以個人立場發言，不關議會的事。」

安度因站起來。「容我提醒，牛頭人不是我們的敵人，貝恩‧血蹄甚至送來正式的書面聲明，同意暫時維持南貧瘠之地的和平，現在我們卻要片面撕毀合約，侵略我們在部落的盟友？」

「牛頭人一日在卡爾洛斯麾下，就不會是我們的盟友，孩子。」珍娜說到最後一個字時，語氣特別強硬。「正式協議都能撕成廢紙了，何況是這種建立在私人關係上，毫無保障的默契。別忘了，牛頭人放棄進攻，是因為陶拉祖營地被我們燒成一片廢墟，他們也得爭取重建兵力的時間。」

「柯爾克隆軍團撤回奧格瑪，不代表貧瘠之地就成了一塊空心大餅。」馬迪亞斯‧肖爾抱起雙臂，靠回椅背。藉著手下的情報網，他可能是會議室中最瞭解貧瘠之地現況的人。「有個叫格雷斯卡的女蠻子守在那兒，還有一群哥布林雇傭兵，那些綠皮矮子的破壞力不下獸人，而且更瘋狂難以預測。」

「如果開戰，我們可以接收荒寂堡旁邊那個泥煤礦嗎？」地精心不在焉地說，他手上那個碗狀的不明裝置，正發出刺耳的齒輪摩擦聲。

「牛頭人已經展現了誠意，他們守住長牆，虛以委蛇卡爾洛斯的命令，從來沒有主動挑釁，哪怕北方城堡的火砲正對著他們——」

「嘿，小子。」吉爾尼斯代表不耐煩地敲了下桌子，威脅地折著指節。圓桌旁人人平等，對暴風城王子吼叫的機會可不是天天都有：「你到底是站在哪一邊的？」

安度因盡力不理會干擾，直視珍娜把話說完：「……這麼做會把我們長久以來的佈局破壞殆盡。」

「變化總是比計畫快一步。」珍娜回道：「卡爾洛斯自己敞開了貧瘠之地的大門，我們難道要放過這個機會？」

安度因咬牙。「您的意思是，我們不需要這一步棋，可以拿牛頭人當犧牲品了？」

珍娜的嘴唇抿成嚴酷的線條。「你要這麼說也可以。」

「這跟謀殺沒什麼兩樣，聖光啊，我們在談的可是性命！」

「我們在談的是戰爭，殿下。聖光在這裡只有一個作用，就是讓他們全都死到地獄裡去。」

她身上的寒意幾乎讓室內為之凍結，怒西昂可以聽到元素在異界擾動，破裂的聲響像漣漪般擴散開來。安度因絲毫不讓，站得直挺挺的承受那無言的壓力，拳頭攢得發白，只是他也看出對話已經走入死巷，完全沒有交集了。這和當初反對父親宣戰不同，就連他也不能否認，這是暴風城在西方大陸擴展勢力的好時機，而且稍縱即逝。

「以北方城堡的兵力，要拿下貧瘠之地並不容易。我們需要聖光保佑，還要有超出本分應得的運氣。」烏瑞恩國王開口，嚴厲的眼光掃過每一個人，語氣表明他的話就是結論。「現在的問題是，我們有別條路可以選擇嗎？失去塞拉摩港後，我們在卡林多的立足點只剩一隅，四面八方都面臨部落壓境。如果我們不把握這個機會，難道要等那個瘋狂的獸人擺平內亂，再來料理我們？」

沒有人回答，會議室一片寂靜，只剩粗重的呼吸聲。聯盟共主做出了決定，戰旗在這一刻升起，無法回頭了。

「珍娜‧普勞德摩爾女士，這件事稍後再談，我們已經耽誤太久，該換下一個議題了。」

這句話把安度因也排除在決策圈外了，少年緩慢地坐回椅子上，藏在桌下的手微微發抖。不用聽他的心跳，怒西昂也能觸到他像洪水一樣洶湧的情緒。震驚、失望、還有沈重的悲傷。別再抱著不切實際的期望了，他想這麼說。你們人類如此善變，她早就不是你記憶中那個溫柔、善良、對世界滿懷信心的女人了，如今她身邊豎起的那道高牆，恐怕連龍焰都燒不透。

但安度因是不會理解的。現在他又露出那種猶豫而痛苦的表情，多麼……耐人尋味。朋友和家人，良知和立場，他太過貪心，無法在幻象和本質間擇一而終，說不定這就是怒西昂想一口吞了他的原因。

怒西昂發現珍娜身後的人在看他，那是個高大、蓄著落腮鬍的人類男子，打扮像個隨扈，皮膚卻白得不像以劍為生的人。那張臉端整無暇，完全看不出年紀，濃眉下的眼睛藍得像燃燒的天空，又像陽光無法透達的深海。他之前一直站在牆邊，用陰影掩蓋自己，但現在他往前站，像是想安撫珍娜似的，手放在她的肩上。

怒西昂輕輕笑了，換來一個嚴厲的瞪視。

「怎麼了？」安度因發現上方詭異的交流，側頭看向身後，神色因一心多用而顯得苦惱。

「你的珍娜姊姊，真不是個簡單人物。」

他的語氣怎麼樣都不像奉承，幾近冒犯，也讓安度因感到不悅。「什麼意思？」

「你看不出來嗎？」怒西昂輕聲說：「她帶來的護衛，是一頭龍。」


	3. Chapter 3

那個「隨扈」在宴會廳外頭等怒西昂，把他卡在雕像和柱子之間的縫隙動彈不得。這真是絕佳的時機，走廊上一片混亂，原本懸掛在牆上的彩旗串被扯下，在地上踩得面目全非，許多人探頭探腦，一逮著機會便試圖溜進門內。「我是受到邀請的！」類似的叫嚷此起彼落，士兵耐性盡失，一邊擋住不夠資格入座的人，同時又忙著對貴族打躬作揖。

大廳已擺上長桌，除了主位之外，還擠滿貴族、騎士和僕役，空氣因火炬和蠟燭而模糊不清，食物、酒和汗水的氣味雜陳。怒西昂可以看到底端的貴客起身致意，下方呼喊跟著擴散：「暴風城萬歲！」夾雜著敲桌子的聲音。安度因向人群微笑，精神奕奕，只有怒西昂知道面具下那一抹疲倦，這個想法讓他感到愉快，就連眼前的不速之客都沒打壞這份好心情。

「沒想到會在這個地方見到你，怒西昂。」那雙不屬於人類的眼睛充滿力量，足以將一頭雛龍釘在原地。他的影子在異界伸展開來，像水般漫進怒西昂的思緒。「我以為你還在潘達利亞。」沒說完的話在空中迴盪，還在我們眼不見為淨的地方。

「久仰大名，卡雷苟斯。」他從沒見過藍龍王，但也不需要問。「我才剛回到艾澤拉斯，尚未前去請安，怠忽禮節，請多見諒。」

卡雷苟斯的嘴角抽動，壓制怒西昂的力道減弱了些。幻象正經八百的虛偽語氣顯然讓他覺得很有趣。儘管嘲笑吧，你期待一頭雛龍如何表達不滿？伸出爪子露出尖牙，奮不顧身跟藍龍王打一架嗎？

「你們黑龍……向來有干涉血肉之軀事務的習慣，看來你也不能免於誘惑。」

怒西昂咧嘴，語氣依舊彬彬有禮。「顯然您也正享受著這樣的小小樂趣。」

壓力突然大增，怒西昂嗆咳著無處躲藏，像是有液體堵住了他的喉管。「這是我跟珍娜的事，輪不到你多嘴。」

「我什麼都沒說。」

「我在這裡是為了保護她，沒有其他目的。現在不比從前了，怒西昂，戰爭改變了很多事情，我們承諾不再干涉地上發生的一切，血肉之軀必須決定自己的未來，除非牽涉到龍族的利益，否則我也只能袖手旁觀。」

這條但書牽涉的層面很廣，足以抵銷卡雷苟斯這番冠冕堂皇的話。但怒西昂懶得爭辯，當然也不會承認自己的小命正握在對方手上，那可不是耍耍嘴皮子，而是貨真價實的巨龍之力。此刻他就像在水裡載浮載沈，爪子抓不到支力點，伸展翅膀也無法飛起。

惹毛卡雷苟斯沒好處，但他寧死也不願向親族低頭。

「你還沒回答我的問題，雛龍。」藍龍王陰沈地說。「你溜出龍穴逃往外海，讓大家猜測你的行蹤，現在又披著幻象藏身在暴風城裡，你在打什麼主意？」

「聽到你們這麼掛念我，真令人欣慰。」怒西昂冷笑。他們能在異界中窺視血肉之軀的一切，過去與未來，卻看不透彼此，這是造物主施加在龍族身上的詛咒：卡雷苟斯無法知道他做了什麼，想要什麼，只能用武力逼他就範。

卡雷苟斯賞了他一個混合著厭惡與輕蔑的眼神。「看來不只是幻象，你連骨子裡都很享受人類這一套。混跡在血肉之軀間不是件壞事，但你最好知道自己在做什麼。」

「不用擔心，閣下。」他輕柔地說。「我有自己的做事方法，不會隨便就把這個可愛的山谷燒成灰燼，或為了向你示威而對珍娜‧普勞德摩爾不利，更不會因為窮極無聊就毀滅整個世界。我在這裡的理由和你一樣，我是黑龍，但我不是奈薩里奧。」他咬著父親的名字，心想這輩子需要重複多少次這句話。你們不瞭解我，你們怕我，看看這些親族，空有力量卻滿懷恐懼，比血肉之軀還要怯懦。

卡雷苟斯聽懂了，他花了幾秒判斷真偽，很快朝宴會廳看了一眼，接著放鬆箝制退後一步，把異界中的陰影也驅散了。喧囂如浪潮般湧來，走廊上更擁擠了，煙霧瀰漫使每個人都像在水裡泅動。有人大叫著讓路給雜耍團通過，混雜著獵犬的吠叫。

「相當……用心。」他遲疑地上下打量怒西昂，彷彿現在才看到那層幻象。「說不定比我做得還好，你從人類身上學了很多。」

怒西昂整平衣袖。「我就算像個地精，也絕對不關你們的事。」

「別介入太深。」卡雷苟斯閉了閉眼睛，幻象的臉上掠過一抹痛楚。「他們終究是……血肉之軀， 生命轉瞬即逝，有時就連活了數百年的龍，都很難承受那樣的傷痛。」

你應該沒資格說我，怒西昂幾乎說，但轉念一想，還是維持表情淡漠：「我知道。」

「你不懂，怒西昂，你太年輕了，無法想像悲慘的結局，而我已經承受過好幾次了。不要以為異界會站在我們這邊，當事關自己，或我們深愛的人，龍族就像盲人一樣無力，只能模仿血肉之軀亦步亦趨。」他朝大廳揮了下手，珍娜正越過右手邊的地精，和吉爾尼斯代表說著什麼，臉上帶著公事用的微笑。安度因則倒了第三杯酒，悶悶不樂地喝著，只在國王說話時打起精神回應。

「他們是人，立足在地盤根錯節，龍族能分到的少之又少。你以為我掙得了珍娜身邊的一席之地嗎？她心裡還有塞拉摩，達拉然，親族和每一位子民，就算有一天她選擇其他人類——不要轉頭，怒西昂，這是他們的遊戲規則，政治和血緣，你也不可能逃得過。」

「我無法像您這麼設想周到，閣下，我只不過是一頭雛龍。」

卡雷苟斯瞇起眼，像人一樣狠狠折了下指節。藍龍王的幻象比怒西昂原先想的還要急躁、情感豐沛，此刻他應該很想揪住雛龍，壓在牆上好好揍一頓。「你太像人了，比我們預期的都像，這不是個好現象。我知道親族忽略了你的教養，但——」

「你們只教會了我一件事。」怒西昂打斷他，嘴角揚起，笑意如刀。「只要是龍族看上眼的，絕不放過。」


	4. Chapter 4

宣告煙火大會開始的號角聲響起時，安度因在花園裡找到了怒西昂。

他很不爽，顧問從午宴後就不見蹤影，他只得一個人騎馬到伐木場去。現在更火上加油，因為怒西昂正混在參加慶典的人群裡，摟著一個年輕的男僕又蹭又親，笑得開心極了，雖然四周有一半以上的人都在幹同樣的事，大膽一點的便上下其手，根本沒人注意這個角落。通常這種狂歡會不到午夜，花園裡就處處上演活春宮，安度因看多了，但眼前可是怒西昂，黑龍後裔、王子的私人顧問——他瞠目結舌，硬是把那聲「成何體統」嚥了回去。

燦爛的閃光衝上夜空，在爆破聲中陸續綻開成一朵朵大白百合，下方歡呼雷動，酒、人體和硫磺燃燒的臭味濃厚得像濕毯子一樣，讓安度因有點暈眩想吐。天殺的，他幹嘛不回大廳去參加舞會，跑來這種地方自找麻煩，自討苦吃，自取其辱？

「你在幹什麼？」他有股衝動想上前揪住顧問的衣領，幸好那個男僕認得王子，驚慌得連行禮都來不及就逃走了。

「及時行樂。」怒西昂整理衣領，他的袖口沾了污漬，而且渾身酒味。安度因懷疑地挑起眉，龍是喝不醉的，他在霧隱客棧灌了整桶老童釀的蜂蜜酒都沒事，現在卻雙眼晶亮，臉上染了紅暈，這也是幻象嗎？

「我不知道你對血肉之軀的玩意兒也有興趣。」

「為什麼不？這並不比打牌困難。」怒西昂笑了。「是你建議我保持低調融入人群，遠比端出黑龍的頭銜安全，這意見相當正確，殿下，而且比我原先預期的有趣多了。」

「我以前雇用的顧問，通常比較偏好追逐女僕。」附近有個女人尖聲笑著逃開，沒幾步又被一把拉了回去。這對情人很可能是五分鐘前才湊在一起的，但這並不影響他們吻得難捨難分。

怒西昂笑了。「造物主啊，你們的性別對我沒有意義，只要有趣就行了。難道你在及時行樂的當下，也有一整頁規範要遵守？」他朝四周揮了下手。「不得不說，你父親很擅長拉攏人心，這樣的慶典持續一週後，最頑強的反對者都茫得不記得要做什麼了。來一點吧，殿下，今天他們把鐵爐堡的麥酒都運來了，雖然比不上你們在長桌上喝的，但也夠好了。」

安度因根本不信這番鬼話，怒西昂從不做無謂的事，他慢條斯理講出來的建議，不管聽起來有多突兀，事後總證明是正確的。但今晚花園是開放的，進進出出的人太多，他很難判斷這團混亂中是否有怒西昂的目標。

「你在打什麼主意？」

怒西昂古怪地瞥了他一眼，這回乾脆說：「恕難奉告。」

安度因突然覺得眼前的臉很陌生，或許他一直被蒙蔽著，只看到那個彬彬有禮，語帶玄機的幻象，卻沒想到剝去人形，底下仍是一個他無法理解的異類。

不，怒西昂早就說過了，他們只是暫時的盟友，是安度因一相情願地以為他——

以為他怎樣？是朋友？該關心他或隨侍左右？

「這種事不該由我來提醒你，殿下，不過你應該在大廳裡參加宴會，而不是跑來花園鬼混。所有重要貴族都在那裡，包括上午被你粗率趕走的仕女們。對了，你最好別錯過來自潘達利亞的大使。」

「天啊，你簡直和御學士一樣煩人。」安度因暴躁地用手耙亂頭髮。「我參加了一整天的會議，傍晚還溜出城去派密使給貝恩，提醒他們——」他說不下去了，狠狠抹了把臉。聖光啊，這是雙重的背叛，就算是把心臟扯成兩半也不會更痛了。他阻止不了珍娜，只能警告牛頭人預作準備。他們遲早會知道的，軍情七處的間諜會送來報告，鉅細靡遺地分析血仇崗哨正在備戰，就算不是衝著人類而來，也夠可疑了。

他盡力了。但倘若衝突無可避免，安度因又該如何面對在戰場上犧牲的同胞？

「這是你們人類制訂的遊戲，你得遵守規矩才能進局，你當初決定回來時就該知道這一點。」怒西昂歪著頭看他，像在看一隻無理取鬧的小狗。「我還以為你在潘達利亞吃過苦頭，會變得聰明些。再容我多嘴一句，你到現在都還沒改掉不帶隨扈到處走的習慣。」

安度因知道他說的對，他該死的一直都對，但他就是沒辦法忍受。怒西昂用那樣冷淡、高高在上的語氣講話，甚至不費神把內容琢磨得恭敬點。平常安度因不會在意這種事，但今晚他實在受夠了。

「很高興你還會擔心我。」他尖酸地說。「我還以為在你不時搞失蹤的這段期間，我已經成了老童的代替品，只負責提供方便的落腳處呢。」

怒西昂眼中掠過一絲——是笑意嗎？「棋盤上有個國王總是方便些。」他輕聲說，突然環住安度因的肩膀，把他拉向自己，同時退了兩步直到樹影下。

安度因吃驚地向後跳開，但箍住他的手臂比想像中還有力。「你擋到熊的行進路線了，王子。」怒西昂揚起嘴角。「還是你有興趣跟他們一起表演？」

安度因僵住了。身後傳來興奮的尖叫，一隻巨大的棕熊赫然站在那兒，披著一塊紅布，戴著繫鍊子的項圈，比旁邊的男人都要高上半個身軀。安度因和牠眼神對上，棕熊拉出一個齜牙咧嘴的笑容，看起來實在不怎麼友善。但觀眾完全不在意，爭先恐後向前擠，馴獸師得揮舞鞭子，才能阻止好奇心太重的人一探究竟。

「放開我。」他回頭看著怒西昂，想說話卻發現喉嚨很乾，這位置太尷尬了，簡直像附近那些黏得分不開的情侶似的。但怒西昂全然沒有發覺，只專注地盯著表演。熊在馴獸師指揮下跳了一支笨拙的舞，把地面踩得砰然作響——抑或那是他自己的心跳聲？聖光啊，其他觀眾會注意到這裡嗎？安度因只能祈禱樹影完全藏住他們，同時慶幸自己穿得不太招搖。

「奇特的合作關係，人類的想像力總是讓我驚豔，你們的成見是這麼的多，跨越鴻溝的決心卻又這麼堅定。」怒西昂輕笑，彷彿現在才發現懷裡有人似地，突然鬆開手。

背後的冷空氣讓安度因清醒過來，不，其實是不太清醒，否則他不會繼續站在原地，著魔般盯著那雙眼睛。溫度，呼吸，肌肉隔著衣服的觸感，魔法能做到這個地步？還有怒西昂身上混著金屬和野獸的獨特氣味，先前躺在同一張臥鋪上的時候他也有注意到，只是他那時睏得沒有多想……

那他現在又在想什麼？

「王子。」怒西昂再度伸手，這回卻是拍掉了他肩上的葉子。「你該走了。」

「對，我該走了。」安度因退後一步，不由得語無倫次。「遵照顧問的建議，回去應付那窩蛇蠍。嗯，不過我想知道，晚點可以找你喝個酒，打幾局牌嗎？今天發生了很多有趣的事，我們應該可以交換一下情報。」他的語氣大概很不自然，而且怒西昂又笑了，那種狡猾、只牽動肌肉的笑，就像在四周築起一道無形的障壁。「我假設，這是你參加花園舞會的原因。」

「晚點。」怒西昂點頭。「如果我在房裡的話。沒有也不用等我。」

他沒問怒西昂打算去哪，這陣子他不告而消失的機率實在太高了。但這很正常，不是嗎？城牆拴不住龍，他又憑什麼以為怒西昂當初跟他回來，除了野心和方便，還有那麼一絲私人情誼？

安度因深吸一口氣，對經過面前、驚喜地對他行禮的人微笑，舉手招呼擺出王子的派頭，一邊設法往主樓移動。這是牢不可破的幻象，比龍族的魔法還要強大。那個躺在大石頭上享受陽光，玩得全身是泥也不在意的少年，現在被壓在成打頭銜和規矩下，算算從潘達利亞回來，起碼有三個月不見天日了。

他等到人潮稍微散去才加快腳步，越過中央噴泉走到禮拜堂下。他可以抄個近路穿過鐘樓和藏書庫，運氣好的話還能神不知鬼不覺地溜進大廳。另一波煙火衝上天空，閃光一陣又一陣，爆破聲幾乎被歡呼掩住。他在樹叢旁連續撞上兩三個正在尋找最佳位置好看得更清楚的人，完全沒注意到那個從後方逼近，把匕首藏在手裡的身影。

下一秒，他就落入了地獄。


	5. Chapter 5

怒西昂在他被刺的瞬間就知道了，那刀像是插進黑龍的後背，不是比喻，而是千真萬確的劇痛，既短暫又突然，但還是足夠使他的心臟停頓一拍，接著是抽乾體內所有空氣般的緊繃。在他為時尚短的一輩子中，還沒有經歷過這種像被扼住脖子，猛地從高空甩下的經驗。他不假思索飛向主樓，越過渾然不知的人群，咆哮：「安度因！」

他在上空看到安度因跪倒，往旁歪進樹叢，而另一個高大、壯得像熊一樣的血肉之軀正排開人群，跳進樹叢，試圖穿過最熱鬧的區域逃向運河。接著所有事情都在瞬間發生：禮拜堂外的士兵飛奔而下，一邊喝叱民眾滾開；花園另一側突然竄出火苗，那個正攀上樹籬的刺客燃燒起來，像個人形火把直墜地面，發出慘烈的嚎叫，血肉焦臭頓時壓過了硫磺。他跌到草地上又爬起，瘋狂地打滾抽搐，火星四濺，在地上拖出一道道焚燒過的痕跡。

整個花園成了打翻的蟻窩，到處都有人尖叫，爭先恐後奔逃，和外圍不知情的觀眾撞成一團，盲目的推擠、跌倒，煙火卻毫不知情地繼續竄上夜空，砰，砰，砰！

「看在國王份上！不要踩！」

「救命，有刺客！」

「不，不要靠近！」

「滾開！」怒西昂推開士兵，揪起安度因的衣領使勁搖晃。「醒醒！」但他的頭向後仰，身軀癱軟如泥，隨著怒西昂的粗暴動作而晃動。

怒西昂一把撕開他的衣服察看傷口，那刀刺進他的後背，離心臟還有一段距離，血流得不多，傷口的皮膚卻像被燒過一樣發黑蜷曲。怒西昂沒辦法判斷這是什麼，毒藥，魔法，還是某種更惡劣的巫術？

安度因發出一聲哽住的喘息，開始劇烈咳嗽，手指痙攣地抓著自己的胸口，才短短幾瞬他的臉色就褪成灰白，凝結著點點汗珠。當人形把他抱在懷裡時，鮮血湧出他的嘴巴，一直流到怒西昂手臂上。天啊，該死。怒西昂手忙腳亂地想幫他擦乾淨，一晃動卻湧出更多血來，像是他的五臟六腑正被絞碎似的。

怒西昂覺得自己也要窒息了，天殺的造物主，天殺的血肉之軀，半刻鐘前他還好端端的一臉怒容，為什麼現在卻癱軟著任憑擺佈，硬是不睜開眼睛？異界蒙蔽了他，藏起所有警告，卡雷苟斯是否看到了什麼，才說出那樣含糊不清的預言？

「給我起來！別裝模作樣了，回答我！」

「讓開，怒西昂，你想讓他傷得更重嗎？」卡雷苟斯不知何時出現在他身邊，就算是藍龍王，也得一根根掰開雛龍的爪子，才能把安度因接過去。

「他不可能死！」怒西昂撲向藍龍王，怒氣讓他在異界裡被火籠罩，迷霧被那股力量壓得發出呻吟，但他撞上卡雷苟斯就像掉進水裡，所有攻擊消散無蹤，他跌落地面，嗆了一大口氣，頓時咳得無法呼吸。「我救過他，契約還在他的心臟上，除非他被燒成灰，否則就算被大卸八塊也死不了！」

卡雷苟斯什麼也沒說，只投給他一個混合著責難和憐憫的眼神，轉身走開。

人形發現自己的手在發抖。他背靠著雕像，緩緩向下滑坐在地上，那身癱軟無力的重量還殘留著，壓得他無法呼吸。這就是藍龍王說的悲慘結局，來得這麼快速、野蠻，像是一記帶爪的重拳，打得他全無招架之力。站起來，他想了好幾次卻全無力氣，別失魂落魄地坐在這裡，讓卡雷苟斯看盡醜態。做點什麼，安度因還沒死，一定有什麼是可以做的。

他不知道自己在黑暗中坐了多久，異界外有許多人來了又走，花園裡的慶典氣氛蕩然無存，狂歡作樂的民眾一散去，只剩凌亂的彩旗、酒杯和食物殘骸，被火把照得更加淒涼。士兵緊張地來回巡視，全都被這樁赤裸裸的陰謀壓得不敢作聲。行刺很常見，但發生在慶祝暴風城重建的場合，不免讓最卑鄙無恥的罪犯都感到晦氣。

「真是一團糟。」卡雷苟斯走回來時臉色更陰沈，腳步也更重了。「好了，站起來，不要擋路。」

怒西昂看都不想看他一眼。他聽得到遠處寢宮的騷動，那些壓抑又傷痛欲絕的聲音。牧師、治療師、就連珍娜‧普勞德摩爾也束手無策，只是一再重複尖銳沒有條理的廢話。「不要談這個了，讓我陪著他。」國王疲倦地說，砰一聲關上窗戶。「去把兇手找出來，不是躺在外面那一個，我要主使者浸著鹽水掛在廣場上，活著被鳥吃光內臟。」

傷痛欲絕的父親，他曾這麼嘲笑瓦里安‧烏瑞恩，現在卻發現自己同樣遏止不了暴力的衝動。那個刺客還蜷縮在燒光的草地上，乍看完全不像個生物，肌肉呈現焦脆的灰黑色，骨頭爆開露出內臟，一張臉像融化的蠟燭，除了卡雷苟斯外完全沒有人敢靠近。但這樣遠遠不夠，他想復活兇手，燒爛他的靈魂十次再十次，甚至想踩碎整個暴風城，讓所有人同聲咆哮、慟哭。那是你們的王子，運河另一頭為何還能繼續施放煙火，笑聲不絕？

「救救他。」怒西昂粗暴地說，天殺的，就算要跟親族低頭，他也認了。「你一定有辦法，救救他！」

「我也需要時間理出頭緒，你在這裡發脾氣根本幫不上忙。」卡雷苟斯皺眉，不客氣地說：「小孩子就是這樣，你把犯人搞成這副德行，叫我上哪去找線索？如果他還活著，起碼還能逼問出一點什麼，現在他連靈魂都燒成灰了，追到異界也救不回來。」

人形一拳搥在地上。「他想逃走！」

「多精闢的解釋。」卡雷苟斯投給他極其輕蔑的一瞥，伸手推倒一株燒得只剩殘幹的樹，接著單膝跪下輕觸土地。「聽到生靈的呻吟沒有？你壓在上面，連我都沒辦法熄滅火焰。」

「我不想聽你教訓。」怒西昂不甘願地站起來，走上通往禮拜堂的階梯。人形像是突然忘了怎麼行走，雙腿失去力氣，每跨一步都得耗盡意志。

「造物主啊。」卡雷苟斯更加不悅。「我不是預言家，也沒這個閒工夫盯著時間線不放。你以為我是為了給你一個教訓，刻意隱瞞看到的未來？」

怒西昂停頓了一會兒。「這些都不重要了。」他低聲說，頭也不回走進禮拜堂，穿過大廳。宴會匆忙結束，空氣中猶有酒和花香，僕人忙著收拾殘局，完全沒發現像影子般飄然而過的幻象。他走過音樂廳和俗稱的小會議間，沿著長廊走進安度因的寢宮。

士兵在他經過時放開長槍，往前仆倒。他還沒進門，守在房裡的御醫和御學士已經睡得發出鼾聲。烏瑞恩國王坐在椅子上，困惑地眨了眨眼，臉上現出怒容。他察覺到不對勁，想站起來卻又跌坐回去，雙手無力地垂在身側。

整座暴風城堡都有針對魔法設下層層防護，但對怒西昂而言不過是雕蟲小技，就算是珍娜‧普勞德摩爾出面，也阻止不了他。

安度因看起來糟透了。他縮在羽毛床上，看起來像是小了一圈，臉色黯淡發灰，頭髮被汗水浸濕，四周一片死寂，襯得他的喘息愈發粗重。怒西昂伸手撫過他咬得血跡斑斑的嘴唇，觸感乾澀得像枯葉。此刻他的夢境一片混亂，火、血和哀嚎，怒西昂甚至無法在異界抓住他的身影。

他死不了，卻也醒不過來，不管那個刺客用的是毒藥還是魔法，都把他困在一個地獄般的牢籠無法脫身。怒西昂可以等藍龍王花時間找出辦法，但到時救回的還會是安度因嗎？還是一個靈魂被擠壓、撕碎的瘋子？

「醒醒。」他粗嘎地說，幾乎想搧床上的人兩巴掌。此刻他就像驟然失去主人的獵犬，腦袋裡翻來覆去全是怒氣，團團轉著只想咬傷所有人。

那副從潘達利亞飄洋過海回來的牌還放在床邊，邊緣有點裂開，他可以想像安度因一次又一次撲空，惱怒地隨手扔下木盒，一邊咒罵著他。怒西昂學人類玩著狩獵的遊戲，追逐，陷阱，欲擒故縱，原本一切都進行得很順利，究竟是哪裡出了問題？

他可以感覺到異界的空氣簌簌發抖，時間線卻緘默不語，拒絕透露關於安度因的任何訊息。卡雷苟斯說的一點也沒錯，他成了盲人，束手無策的焦慮感逼得他要發狂。

他還有自己的血可以用，雛龍舔了舔爪子，考慮著。用魔法建立連結，把那玩意兒——不管是魔法、毒素還是任何該死的東西——轉移到他體內。但龍血對人類同樣是劇毒，很可能會瞬間把安度因連皮帶骨燒成灰燼。

床上傳來輕微的窸簌聲，安度因在夢中翻身，蜷成胎兒的姿勢，雙手縮在胸前，咬緊牙關顫抖。他在哭泣，雖然沒有發出聲音，但眼淚早已沾濕了臉頰。

夠了，怒西昂撇過頭去，他沒辦法直視那張臉，看安度因這樣卑微、脆弱，在痛苦中一點一滴地消磨意志。

劃開掌心輕而易舉，血沿著爪子落下，怒西昂反而得注意不能讓安度因接觸到太多。一滴，兩滴，安度因突然嗆了一下，神智不清地囈語了幾句，怒西昂連忙挪開，屏住氣等著其他不良反應。

沒有，很好。安度因的身體沒有如他害怕的燃燒起來，緊握成拳的手鬆開了，像是終於可以呼吸似的，那張慘白的臉恢復了些許血色。

沒問題，怒西昂安慰自己，現在沒事就表示他撐得過龍血燒灼。至於後遺症……現在沒法想這麼多。他鑽進安度因身邊盤成一團，頭擱在翅膀上，聽著自己的心跳聲，混雜著些許畏懼。他第一次做這種事，而他甚至不清楚這會不會殺了他們兩個。

就像盲人跳崖一樣，全然不知底下是海水還是礁岩，這個景象意外帶著喜感，讓他自嘲地笑出了聲。

第一波痛楚砸進腦袋，快得讓他吸不上氣。那些混亂的夢境在龍焰中碎裂、消散，但肉體痛楚卻一分一毫都躲不掉。他的心臟像是被帶著倒勾的繩網纏住，一下下扯動得更加劇烈，他沒辦法呼吸，眼前全是閃動的紅點。

他咬緊牙止住顫抖，聽到自己喉中的咆哮。龍族伴火而生，現在他卻覺得體內那團烈焰熱得無法忍受，內臟像是浸在毒汁裡，緩緩灼燒、潰爛。如果安度因剛才就在承受這種痛楚，憑那脆弱的血肉之軀怎撐得過來？

來啊，我才不怕。他在異界中怒吼，拍著翅膀抓裂迷霧，像頭盲目的野豬向前衝撞，而在現實中他用爪子扯破了羽毛墊，滾離床緣落至地面，咫尺撞擊卻讓他覺得全身的鱗片都在碎裂、剝落。黑暗推擠過來，不懷好意的虎視眈眈，試圖吸取他的力量。父親死去的時候也經歷了同樣的痛苦嗎？他忍不住想著，眼看整個世界翻倒過來，崩潰在自己身上？

那隻手抓住他時，怒西昂完全無法抵抗，他喘著氣睜開眼睛，模糊的視野只剩一片藍色，顫抖消失了，他覺得身體愈來愈冷，愈來愈重，像是泡在午夜的海水裡，被海草纏得直往下沈。那裡除了黑暗，什麼也沒有……

「你這個愚蠢、衝動、不聽教訓的黑龍。」卡雷苟斯冷冷地說。「我就知道你會幹出這種事。」


	6. Chapter 6

「他把我關在禮拜堂裡，訓了整整三天，像個老神父一樣！」怒西昂咆哮，只差沒有從口中噴出火來。「從龍族祖宗開始講起，什麼歷史、教訓和規矩，可以幹和不可以幹的事。他還說，既然你缺乏龍族的教養，不如現在就彌補這個缺憾，簡直不敢相信，他愈來愈有人類的毛病！」

安度因忍著笑，翻身側躺，把毛毯壓在腿下。這三天來，怒吼不時傳出禮拜堂，越過整個中庭直達王子寢宮，激烈得簡直像兩頭龍在打架，就連珍娜‧普勞德摩爾也無法阻止他們。

但這有什麼大不了的？經過那些怪異、把人逼至瘋狂邊緣的夢境，睜開眼睛後的一切顯得無比美好。火光，燃燒的松木香味，羽毛床墊的觸感，來到床前每一個人殷切的聲音，父親如釋重負的神色（雖然馬上就大罵他各種疏忽），甚至是眼前這頭暴躁的黑龍。怒西昂像被踩到尾巴的猛獸般在房內打轉，用各種語言罵著卡雷苟斯，極盡尖刻之能，連著一個時辰都沒停過。

「你再笑得像個傻子一樣，我會懷疑你的智力根本就受損了。」他一臉悻然。「那還不如讓你繼續睡下去，省得浪費我的血。」

「我在聽。」安度因發現自己很難不笑。

「你最好有在聽。」黑龍嗤聲。「因為我打算把卡雷苟斯教訓我的那番話，原封不動送給你，也不想想是誰惹的禍。」

「我知道。」安度因真心誠意地說：「多說一點。」

「你有病嗎？」怒西昂不敢置信地瞪著他，脫口便是一串石匠和牧羊人才說得出口的粗話。聖光啊，他混跡在暴風城的民眾間，就是去學了這些東西回來？安度因忍不住再次發笑，更加專注地望著黑龍，聽他說的每一個字。

就是這個聲音。

現在安度因想起來了，那些沒有盡頭，重複迴旋的夢魘。他落入藍謎島的暴民群，但這回聖光和德萊尼人都拒絕伸出援手。「冷靜下來，我與你們同在。」他一再懇求卻毫無作用，這些人類原本都是他的子民，現在卻叫囂著推擠、毆打，用任何拿得到手的東西扔他，壓得他無法呼吸。無數雙手扒開他的肌肉和肋骨，血淋淋地掏出內臟。住手，他想喊叫卻發不出聲音，死人怎麼會有聲音？

他也夢到了潘達利亞，這回不死族和獸人沒有饒他一命。他在叢林中奔逃，腳底起泡流血，衣服被荊棘割成碎片，還是逃不過一劍穿心，鮮血橫溢。他看到自己的屍體被棄置荒野，腫脹、腐爛成令人作嘔的肉塊，烏鴉站在他的頭上嘎嘎大笑，低頭從眼窩中叼起不停蠕動的蛆。

他又見到了卡爾洛斯，獠牙讓那張臉看起來總是在獰笑，他是在殺戮中成長的戰士，下殺手也從不會猶豫。「受死吧！」獸人咆哮著，踏得地面為之震動，毛髮叢生的巨大拳頭瞬間近在咫尺。當初面對他時來不及湧起的恐懼，現在像海浪般反撲回來，他怎會這麼傻，以為自己可以挑戰死亡本身？

他無能為力，恐懼隨著夢魘蔓延，再化為絕望，一刻比一刻沈重，直到他再也無力抵抗，只能坐等下一波恐怖扯著他墜落。結束吧，拜託，他已經忘了怎麼祈禱，只能反覆呻吟。如果聖光慈悲，就讓結局快點降臨，但下一次死亡就真的會是終點了嗎？

「我在夢中聽到了你的聲音。」安度因思索著，那些蠻橫的吼叫、拍打，怒西昂完全沒給他什麼溫柔的照顧，反而像個發怒的小孩，團團轉著幫他添上新的傷痕，甚至把整杯水潑到他臉上，讓他在夢境邊緣咳得半死。現在他才瞭解，要不是黑龍的粗暴手段，不顧一切地衝撞禁錮他心靈的高塔，他可能沒有機會完好無缺地醒來。

「天哪。」怒西昂發出痛苦的呻吟。「此等榮幸可以免了，我已經見識過你作夢的能耐，這回又是什麼，長耳兔還是木偶？」他繼續抱怨，焦躁地在火爐前來回踱步。

「謝謝你為我做的一切。」他在黑龍終於停頓的空檔說，這讓怒西昂頓時沒了氣勢，只得抱起雙臂杵在原地，一臉吞了酸酒的表情。這讓安度因笑得更開心了，黑龍能忍受跟人類針鋒相對，卻受不了坦率的善意。他會記住這點的。

現在他還想起了夢境的其他部分，在夢魘洶湧而來之際，他看到一頭黑龍從天空降落，碩大的翅膀蓋住視線，沈重卻無比真實，他可以摸到堅硬的鱗片，邊緣尖銳得幾乎能劃傷手，卻把他圍在一處安全的庇護所裡，擋住外頭的混亂浪潮。他甚至不用說「救我」，就知道黑龍會守著他直到世界終結。

黑龍轉過頭來，那雙眼睛深紅如血，充滿獸性和人類無法瞭解的語言。蓋住他的翅膀不知何時成了手臂，怒西昂環著他，嘴唇差點就要碰到他的臉頰，比在花園時更親暱、更曖昧，但這次他不再尷尬得想逃，反而有種難以言喻的欣喜。這是幻象，又像是剝除了偽裝，眼前的怒西昂不再咄咄逼人或故做姿態，只剩略帶疲倦的溫情。

別離開，安度因似乎聽到自己的聲音，我已經用盡理由，只為了說服你留下。但其實根本沒這麼複雜，讓棋局結束，別管規則了吧。他不記得怒西昂回了什麼，只記得自己伸出手去，便觸到了微笑的弧度。

但此刻，在現實的白日天光下，這半夢半醒間的記憶不免讓他發窘，難以直視怒西昂的眼睛。聖光啊，這真是太唐突了，對一頭黑龍——一個三番兩次救了他命的朋友，產生如此逾矩的想像，就算當時神智不清，也稱得上是冒犯了。

他把毛毯直拉到下巴，翻身背對怒西昂，在聽到腳步聲時慌忙閉上眼，像個以為躲進牆角就能逃避處罰的孩子。拜託離開吧，他在心裡祈禱，給我點時間清除這些念頭。但身影卻在他床邊站定，那無形的壓迫感持續著，安度因覺得自己的心跳如此劇烈，整張床都會跟著搖晃起來。

怒西昂肯定知道他在裝睡，而且會抱怨這無禮的行為，或尖刻地嘲笑他一頓。但黑龍只是俯下身來，觸感真實的嘴唇印在安度因臉頰上，久得不像是個晚安吻。


	7. Chapter 7

整整十天安度因都待在寢宮裡，斷續的睡睡醒醒。雖然他幸運撿回一命，但精神飽受折磨，體力也消耗殆盡。一開始他還沒發現，直到他習慣性地不想麻煩僕人，自行去壁爐添柴火卻跌倒在地，才發覺事態嚴重。而當他照鏡子時，更被那張瘦得雙頰凹陷的臉嚇了一跳。

卡雷苟斯來探望過他幾次，強迫他吃下一些詭異的東西，像是放在水裡會發光的草，還有看起來像蟲卵的石頭——這東西居然還得生吞！他試圖擺出王子的架子，可惜這招對龍從來沒用，卡雷苟斯只是用那雙波瀾不驚的眼睛盯著他，直到他乖乖照辦。至於味道，安度因連提都不想提，相較之下，在霧隱客棧時老童的補藥實在是親切太多了。

「明天我就要和珍娜隨艦隊前往卡林多。」卡雷苟斯嚴肅地說。「替我看緊那小子，部落正面臨前所未有的分裂，他絕對不會放過這個機會，只有造物主才知道他又在搞什麼鬼。」

安度因沈默了一會兒。「我們才剛脫離死亡之翼的威脅，就要忙著互相征伐了。」

卡雷苟斯只是微笑，對他而言，這聲嘆息不過是血肉之軀常有的無謂感傷。

「您又是怎麼看的？」安度因執拗地追問。「我們這些聖光的僕人奮鬥了數千年，諄諄教誨、拯救，卻從來沒法扭轉歷史，過去如此，未來也不見轉機。這就是血肉之軀存在的意義嗎？毫無道理地循環爭鬥，永遠都有假想敵，永遠在尋找下一個戰鬥的對象？」

「我沒辦法僭越造物主回答你。」卡雷苟斯的神情絲毫不變。「但我有另一句話想說：別妄想肩負整個世界。就這點而言，你的野心比那小子還大。」

安度因沈默，最終輕聲說：「我只想盡能力所及行聖光的路。」

卡雷苟斯考慮了好一會兒，似乎想找出能讓年輕人類理解的字彙。「所以你們的教典才把驕傲列為第一宗罪。」

「驕傲！」少年吃驚地挺直背脊。「我從未這麼想——」

「想讓世界照你期待的方向運轉，難道不是一種驕傲？」

安度因倒抽一口氣，沒了聲音。

「睡一覺吧，別再想戰爭，別再想力有未逮的遺憾，這種事你一輩子都煩惱不完。你們的生命已經夠短了，短到不應該浪費在追悔上。」卡雷苟斯溫和地說，像對待小孩子似的，拂亂了安度因的頭髮。「今天不管誰捲入戰爭，都不是你的錯，也輪不到你來負責。」

他沒等安度因回答，便像來時一樣悄然無聲地離開了。而卡雷苟斯前腳剛出寢宮，怒西昂便從另一扇門溜了進來，就好像他一直在外面等藍龍王滾蛋似的。

這幾天他故態復萌，時常不見蹤影，但只要一回到王子寢宮，便不請自來地鑽進那張華蓋大床，無分晝夜，也不管主人是不是在睡覺，其實頗像——安度因也盡量朝這方面想——他以前養過的獵犬。在他偶爾還會害怕黑暗的幼年時期，額外的體溫其實很能帶來慰藉。

可惜他已經不是小孩，怒西昂也不是狗。有時安度因半夜冷醒，睜開眼睛便看到人形帶著一身冰雪，大剌剌把手腳跨在他身上掠奪體溫。這樣的親密令他手足無措，說不清究竟是好事還是折磨，更別提尷尬的生理反應——自從他在昏迷時作了那些夢，影像非但沒有從腦海中消散，反而有肆意蔓延的趨勢，連清醒的時候都不放過。

「你壓著我很難睡著。」終於有一天他想出了藉口。「喬納森將軍已經訓誡我好幾次，他以為我溜出去通宵玩樂，擊劍訓練時才會這麼沒精神。」

他等著怒西昂反駁，也做好了爭辯的準備，但人形沒有如他以為的露出不豫之色，反而默默點頭起身，在壁爐前另外找了個棲身之地。

這下安度因真的睡意全消了。這頭龍是多會找麻煩啊，毛毯被他帶進來的夜露弄濕了，此刻少了另一個人的體溫顯得更冷，但這也不是安度因心煩意亂的原因。聖光在上，不過是個幻象，為什麼他會覺得怒西昂的身影如此孤寂，心中湧起的罪惡感又重得無法承受？

「你不回房裡嗎？」他小心地問。

「這樣才看得到你。」怒西昂溫和地說，絲毫不提他消失時去了哪裡。「反正我也不需要睡眠。」

安度因惱怒得幾乎嘆起氣來，他毫不懷疑這是黑龍的話術，以退為進的手段——多麼狡猾透頂！但那雙眼睛沒有平時精明的光芒，像是每句話都發自肺腑，像是怒西昂真的在擔心他，不論是為了什麼奇怪的理由。

他僵持著，最終還是讓了步。「過來吧，少了一個人有點冷。」

怒西昂欣然同意，這回他收斂多了，讓兩人間還隔了一肘的距離。但安度因還是感覺得到暖意襲來，蒸乾了毛毯剩餘的濕氣，很快讓他沈入睡鄉。這回的夢境很平緩，沒什麼色彩和聲音，像是乘著小舟在暴風城運河裡漂浮，儘管如此，在他真正閉上眼睛前，還是看到了黑龍似笑非笑，有如猛獸盯著獵物時的狡猾神情。


	8. Chapter 8

安度因喘著氣驚醒，發現自己在睡著時踢開了毛毯，衣服幾乎被汗濕透。

他又在夢中走進了暴風城堡的花園，瞪著顧問親吻那個男孩，調笑的，漫不經心的動作，就像身邊其他人跳完舞後互碰臉頰這麼自然。他聽到自己厭惡的聲音，揮著手要他們滾開，下一秒他就被黑龍撲倒在地，尖牙近在咫尺，爪子陷入肉裡。奇怪的是他完全不害怕，也沒感覺到痛，「不是這樣」，他在夢中喃喃低語，伸手撫過鋒利的鱗片，於是龍變成了人形，就像平常一樣從容、優雅，帶著若有似無的微笑。他微微低頭，呼吸拂過安度因的頸窩。

沒錯，這才是他想要的。他抓住那頭黑髮，將怒西昂拉向自己，在音樂、煙火和人群喧鬧中耳鬢廝磨。黑龍的吻像狂風暴雨，毫不留情地肆虐、掠奪，直到安度因嚐到自己嘴裡的血味。他從沒這麼強烈地意識到自己是血肉之軀，既脆弱又衝動，滿腦子只有積壓已久的渴望。

怒西昂低沈地笑了，似是理解，又像是嘲弄，一手隔著衣服抓住他的勃起，懶懶描繪著器官的形狀。這樣的逾矩讓他羞愧難當，想逃卻又動彈不得，他如何能逃過這樣強烈、純粹的感官刺激？夢境有時會有些微妙的變化，他也許出聲抗議，或者試圖叫停，但最後總是屈服在慾望下，任黑龍為所欲為，直到高潮席捲而來。那猛烈的爆發幾近痛苦，像是一頭撞進暴風，被捲上高空又重重擲下，而他總是在落地前驚醒，一身冷汗，心跳如雷，羞愧得不敢睜開眼睛。

現在他猛然翻身，吸進一大口冷空氣，咳得差點跌下床去，房內的人被他驚動，很快走過來：「殿下，您還好嗎？」

「怒西昂？」他本能喚了一聲，心臟激烈地怦怦直跳，天啊千萬不要是他，在做了這種夢後，他絕對沒辦法直視那雙眼睛了。但那只是個僕人，謹慎地隔著一段距離，打量他汗濕的頭髮和發紅的臉。

「您該換件衣服。」

「不用。」安度因厲聲說：「別打擾我睡覺……等等。」他困窘地頓住，撐住額頭。

「是？」

聖光啊，就算他當場嘔吐也不會更尷尬了。「……把衣服拿過來就好，你下去吧。」

換了乾淨的睡衣也沒讓他好過點，他很快躺回床上，把毛毯直拉到頭頂，卻是清醒著無法入眠。那觸感太真實了，他完全無法把影像趕出腦海。吻，手指，勃起被握住的熱度。安度因翻身蜷成一團，試著把心思轉回白天沒處理完的公事上，會議，請願，數字……可想而知一點用也沒有。他的身體又起了反應，比在夢中還昂然不受控制。

離被刺已經一個月了，他早就擺脫夢魘，不再時時覺得死亡如影隨形，體力也恢復大半，生活回到正軌，他回書房處理公務，跟著父親閱兵，每週三日在城堡一隅接受喬納森將軍的訓練。雖然父親最後接受他服事聖光的志願，仍堅持他要有基本的自保能力，起碼不能讓士兵看扁。剛開始陪他練習的年輕貴族多少有所顧忌，但自從喬納森將軍宣稱誰敢放水，就要沿著運河跑暴風城三圈，從此他練習完後總是渾身青紫，步履蹣跚，一心只想回到寢宮，倒進羽毛床裡。

但他還是會作夢，大部分影像其實平凡無奇，就像怒西昂形容過的，不過是些浮光掠羽，現實生活的延續，還沒醒透就已經被拋到腦後。但就是有這種時刻，畫面不請自來，搬演最不可告人的情節，在暴風城堡，止水湖畔，朦朧天梯，甚至有次發生在他的書房裡。之後一整天他都待在校練場上，無法正視那些在夢中被他弄髒了的公文。

他終於明白自己為什麼再也看不透黑龍的幻象，答案就在眼前，他卻羞愧得不敢面對。在心靈層面上，他完全不在意怒西昂是頭龍還是人，但牽涉到慾望就沒這麼簡單——也許是太簡單了。他寧可怒西昂保持這個模樣，摟著他，輕啃著他的脖子，用手取悅他，還有更多難以啟齒的想像，猥褻又無可抗拒。

黑龍如果闖入他現在的夢中，是否會直接彈指把他燒成灰燼？

「怒西昂。」他翻身趴著，把臉埋進枕頭裡，努力想壓下那股和悸動同樣強烈的疼痛。「該死。」

「什麼事？」

安度因差點沒發出慘叫，連忙翻身滾到床緣，匆促間還記得回頭看了一眼僕人的方向。果然他坐倒在牆角，頭垂向一邊，已經睡得人事不知了。

「你——」安度因幾乎噎著。「你什麼時候回來的？」

「現在。」怒西昂懶懶地說。安度因發現他全身濕透，髮梢滴水，他這樣魯莽地鑽進被窩，把床墊也弄濕了。安度因本能地靠過去，想分點體溫給他，但剛碰到人形的手，那些瘋狂的畫面又竄回腦中，他被燙到般向後縮，趴著撐起身體，盯著那雙熠熠發光的眼睛。

「發生什麼事了，你掉進運河嗎？」

「沒什麼。」怒西昂說，「回來的路上下了點雪。」

「你到哪裡去了？」

人形微笑。「羅德隆。」

安度因整個人跪坐起來，心中湧起不祥的預感。「什麼？」

「你會想知道這個消息的，殿下。」怒西昂慢條斯理地說。「食人妖攻進奧格瑪了，不死族正在提里斯法林地集結，坐上飛船往西岸去。」


	9. Chapter 9

「沒想到我們會在這種情況下見面。」瑪布勒斯坦一如往常嚴肅，矮人大部分神情都隱藏在鬍子下方看不出端倪，但安度因還是覺得他語尾上揚，幾乎都快笑出來了，這絕不是因為他說的通用語有口音的關係。「算你運氣好，我正好上山找石材，原本天一亮就要離開的。」

「感謝您的慷慨協助，伯父。」他在堅硬的木椅子上挪動身體，讓自己坐得舒服點，熟人帶來的安全感讓他昏昏欲睡。他小時候常住在鐵爐堡，有一大半矮人都當了他的「伯父」。

這間小屋有全然的矮人風格：穩固、儉樸，松木燒得劈啪作響，地上鋪著厚重的毛皮，磨得晶亮的斧頭架在牆邊，還有角落裝滿烈酒的陶壺。有個女性端來宵夜，是放在木盤子上的鹹肉乾，味道很重，非得用酒才沖得下去。

「我想，你不是很常遇到從天而降的客人。」

「是不常。」瑪布勒斯坦終於克制不住，笑了出來，額間擠出愉快的皺紋，橘紅色的鬍子隨之晃動。「哨兵通報北方天空出現異狀的時候，我們差點就要把投石器推出來了。幸好你的朋友動作很快，一晃眼就衝過防線，我看到你從雪堆裡冒出來，還以為是什麼詭異的魔法呢！」

「他還好嗎？」安度因不安地問道。

「翅膀被燒穿了，這對龍來講應該是很嚴重的狀況。我們的牧師正在治療，但你知道，龍的身體構造很獨特，聖光看起來完全不起作用。」矮人一攤手。「我不確定凡人的土法有沒有效，總之，現在也只能湊合著試試看了。」

「我明白。」安度因挫敗地垮下肩膀，眼睛只敢看著地板。聖光在上，他又搞砸了，因為自己的一時衝動，讓自己和怒西昂陷入險境。他什麼時候才能停止做傻事？

昨晚怒西昂帶回來的消息讓他頓時睡意全消，無數問題湧入腦海，每一步棋都可能往截然不同的方向去。他一直以為不死族會避開無意義的內耗，專注在瘟疫之地的重建上，現在看來，他們是決定在這個轉捩點插上一腳了！那位令人聞之色變的女王，會站在卡爾洛斯這邊，還是跟著食人妖升起戰旗？依照安度因的瞭解，她肯定會趁亂為自己牟利，繼卡林多後，說不定東部王國的版圖也會有所改變……

天還沒亮他就衝出寢宮，接下來便在一連串的緊急會商中度過。「我們尚未接到北方的消息。」馬迪亞斯‧肖爾如往常抱起雙臂，半信半疑。「這情報是正確的嗎？」但依他滴水不漏的作風，還是立即派了小隊人馬前往羅德隆，安度因則在黃昏時溜到碼頭，派了一位信得過的使者往南行。貝恩‧血蹄在藏寶海灣還留有跟他接頭的人。

他們的動作夠快了，但變數永遠會搶在前頭。光是等探子往返傳遞訊息，戰爭可能都開打了。夜裡他裹著毛毯向黑龍吐露憂慮，他其實食不下嚥，毫無睡意，但還是要強迫自己用餐休息，免得比對手早一步倒下。這樣輾轉反覆了一個時辰，連怒西昂都看得不耐煩了。

「走吧。」人形奪過毛毯扔到一旁，把安度因從床上拉起來。

他一時回不過神來。「什麼？」

「走啊，你不是想親眼應證狀況？」

「早上父親找不到我，會把整個暴風城翻過來的。」安度因遲疑地說著，接過怒西昂扔來的衣物。穿上襯衫和外套不需要多少時間，但……「從這裡到北方，騎獅鷲獸也要三天。」

「誰要騎那種慢吞吞的東西了？」怒西昂嗤之以鼻，打開門向外走，耍了同樣的把戲，所經之處鼾聲一片，沒有士兵能清醒地攔住他們。冷風迎面撲來，雪又開始下了，細羽不慌不忙、沒有重量似的緩緩飄落，在草地上鋪了一片純淨的白色。

「不會吧。」安度因此時才明白過來，他在階梯上站住，不敢置信地瞪著怒西昂。「你真要這麼——」

話還沒說完就成了慘叫，怒西昂一手摟住他，完全不留退縮或抗議的餘地，就這麼遁進了夜空。

黑龍確實是用爪子抓住他的，陷入肉裡的地方隱隱生疼，但幻象為他擋住了低溫，只剩狂風在耳際作響，颳得他眼中泛出淚水。他們迅速越過運河，把黑暗中的點點燈火拋在後方。安度因頭暈目眩地看著腳下，手心不由得冒汗。這和他作夢變成龍可不一樣，現在他清楚意識到自己是血肉之軀，被大地拉扯著直墜下去。但抱著他的那個人全然不受限制，駕馭狂風在夜空中遨翔，如此愜意而流暢，這才是他該在的地方，而不是暴風城那低矮、笨重的城牆。

安度因沒時間咀嚼剛泛起的感傷，就看到下方那一片雪白，他們正經過丹莫洛終年不融的高山，黑色巨岩和積雪形成強烈的對比，像某種亙古即有，無法馴服的怪獸。他從鐵爐堡眺望過很多遍，但首次有機會從這個角度把美景盡收眼底。聖光啊，他忍不住喃喃吐出，這是造物主的傑作，人類渺小的證明。他聽到怒西昂低聲笑了，像是對他的大驚小怪感到開心，人形的嘴唇輕擦過耳際，安度因顫了一下，下意識躲開了。

「別亂動。」怒西昂低聲警告，卻又不輕不重地在他額側親了一下。

該死，安度因幾乎要以為他是故意的了，而且他看起來根本很以少年的尷尬為樂。安度因咬牙，忍住惱怒的嘆息。雖然這些舉動像極了可惡的挑逗，但他怎能推測一頭龍在想什麼？說不定這跟貓玩弄獵物一樣，是種人類無法理解的本能。

濕地烏雲密佈，遮住了微弱的月光。上方有雷光閃過，但怒西昂在風雪降臨前便飛過沼澤，安度因只能驚鴻一瞥遠方那座巨大的建築，像是劈開山脈似的聳進夜空。格瑞姆巴托，偉大戰役的所在，如今則是紅龍的殿堂……但怒西昂顯然對親族的功勳沒興趣，一個轉彎便把它丟出視界。安度因看到腳下起伏的丘陵，像海浪緩緩延伸到遠方，這裡已經是不死族的地盤了。

他們在午夜前抵達舊羅德隆王國邊緣，下方墨黑一片，影子重疊交錯，分不清森林和村莊的界線，但越過凱爾達隆湖後，安度因看到了火光，提里斯法林地擠滿帳棚和篝火，哨兵正在巡邏，雖然隔了一段距離，還是能從那僵硬的動作辨認出是不死族。軍用道路旁停放著運糧車，以及裝滿綠色液體的巨大容器，再怎麼天真的人也不會把那玩意兒誤認成酒。

這麼大規模的軍營，卻籠罩著死亡的氣息，就連金鐵交鳴聽起來都像冰塊的碎裂聲。安度因同情這些遭逢苦難的同胞，但也無法否認，在看到那些佈滿屍斑，完全無法判斷善惡的臉時，胃裡會湧起深沈的恐懼。

他注意到營地邊緣豎著一整排木架，高掛著某種詭異的黑影。覆蓋其上的金屬反射出火光，其餘則模糊不清。安度因看過很多次類似的場景，絕對不會錯認那股隨風飄來的氣味。

「你有辦法再接近一點嗎？」他問著，怒西昂皺眉，似乎不太贊同，但還是降低高度，漂浮在樹影上方。這一側沒有帳棚和火光，夜色暗得足夠隱藏他們兩個，而安度因只需要一點時間證實想法。

怒西昂想必早已看清那是什麼，但他保持沈默。一個個獸人被倒吊在木架上，像旗幟一樣掛得有三人高，黑綠色的皮膚滿是傷口，露出頭盔的臉部獠牙斷折，血肉模糊，雖然天氣寒冷減緩了腐敗的速度，但烏鴉早已大啖美食，把內臟都啄了出來。

「聖光啊。」安度因屏住氣，聲音沙啞：「他們做了什麼？」

怒西昂聳聳肩。「表達立場吧，我想。」

「很像希瓦娜斯女士會做的事。」強硬不留餘地，而且夠戲劇性。安度因望向右手邊，有兩個哨兵停在營地邊緣交談，他們沒有放低音量，但內容傳不到這裡就被風吹散了。

適可而止，他對自己說，今晚知道的已經夠多了。「我們走吧。」

他望了營地最後一眼，在腦中估算可能的人數，意外卻在此時發生，快得讓人措手不及。

下方森林突然裂出火光，尖銳的號角劃破夜空，伴隨著不死族的示警聲。他們被發現了！怒西昂抓著他一個迴旋，急著衝上高空。

箭和魔法如雨般飛來，安度因在各種閃光中翻滾，內臟幾乎都移了位置，頭暈目眩完全看不清狀況，只知道有一瞬間地面近得迫人，樹枝抽打著他的小腿，緊接著怒西昂又一個急轉升空，直接撞出森林，把追兵遠遠拋在後頭——他差點成功了，但安度因感覺到某種東西從後方襲來，重重擊中他們，怒西昂咒罵一聲，速度突然慢了下來，黏稠帶著金屬味的液體順著手臂流到安度因身上。

「該死的術士。」怒西昂咕噥著，前進的方向變得有點左搖右擺。安度因幾乎喘不過氣來，眼看湖水打上腳底又遠離。黑龍沒打算降落在地上察看傷口，反而直朝雲裡衝去，爪子把安度因都抓痛了。

「我們已經遠離火線了。」安度因回頭看著那片營地，連火光都已經消失在氤氳的霧氣中。怒西昂迅速掠過墨黑色的沼澤地，下方一陣嘈雜，他們離地面太近了，連龍喉獸人的動靜都聽得到。「讓我看看你的傷口！」

「不用。」怒西昂粗魯地說。「如果我睡著了，你得自己想辦法穿過獸人的地盤，爬進丹莫洛，你這笨蛋一定會在山上凍死的！」

安度因無話可駁，他出發時完全沒考慮這麼多，身無分文也沒帶武器，如果怒西昂這時候放下他，又因為傷勢太重而陷入深眠，安度因就只能在雪裡等死了。他手忙腳亂地開始祈禱，但很明顯龍不吃這一套，聖光拂過他手臂上的血洞，只稍微止住了流勢。

他們來時烏雲正聚集在濕地邊緣，現在暴風雪正像發酵過度的啤酒桶般炸開，他們無法閃避，只得一頭撞了進去。安度因看不到天空，四面八方都是雪團，冷如刀割根本不足以形容，安度因覺得自己正被冰造的拳頭毆打，就連幻象的魔法都無法擋住。

此刻他真感覺到恐懼了，就算不擔心怒西昂會鬆開爪子，他們也很可能被捲進狂風一路下墜，或因視線不清撞到山壁上。如果他隻身行動，也許還能飛回暴風城，但現在他爪子上還掛了一個人的重量，怒西昂是不可能撐得住的。

「那裡有人。」安度因大叫，指向下方，突然有種解脫的暈眩感。那是矮人建在山裡的營地，他甚至在火光中看到了山羊。此刻那堆篝火在黑暗中就像救命的燈塔。

怒西昂只考慮了一秒，便掉頭衝向巡山人營地。但他在中途就耗盡力氣，幸好山坡上全是剛下不久的柔軟雪堆，雛龍帶著安度因撞進去，直滾到矮人腳前才停下來。安度因眼冒金星地撐起身體時，眼前就出現了瑪布勒斯坦那張驚訝的臉。

「你知道自己在做什麼嗎，安度因？」矮人拿下煙斗，身體向前傾，濃密的眉毛幾乎糾結在一起。寒暄結束了，他的語氣變得近乎嚴厲：「我們才剛吃過死亡之翼的虧，被打得毫無還手餘地，洛克莫丹崩潰的水壩永遠都重建不起來，你們的城市也被燒得面目全非，還是一次重建慶典就讓你忘了教訓？」

安度因低下頭。「……我沒有忘。」

「那這又是什麼？」矮人拿煙斗敲著扶手，強調他的不悅。「你居然帶著一隻黑龍到處晃蕩，難道都沒顧慮到臣民的眼光？」

「……我很小心，不會引起恐慌。」他結結巴巴地說，瑪布勒斯坦對自己和別人都一樣嚴厲，安度因還記得小時候常被他罵哭，而麥格尼伯父就負責安慰他。顯然在瑪布勒斯坦眼裡，他現在也沒長大多少，依舊橫衝直撞，不知輕重。

「他是什麼來歷？難道你想馴服他，利用他的力量？」

「不是的，我……」安度因無以為繼，臉整個脹紅。「我們是暫時的同盟。」他悄聲說。暫時。

「矮人有句俗諺，永遠不要買進陌生的貨物，也不要和語言不通的對象交易。」瑪布勒斯坦把煙斗中的碎屑抖出來，聲音更加嚴厲。「這是什麼意思，我想你應該瞭？」

「是。」安度因低著頭，不敢看伯父的臉。這不只是交易，他甚至欺騙自己，在夢中一次次和幻象赤裸交纏，如果瑪布勒斯坦知道，八成會直接丟下煙斗，拿斧頭把他砍成兩段。

「要不是我信任你的判斷力和品行，我現在就會把你們兩個捆起來，親自處理這件事。但這是最後一步，你自己好好想清楚，瞭？」

「我會盡量不讓您操心，伯父。」

瑪布勒斯坦嘆氣，臉上線條總算放鬆了些。「好吧，你坐在這裡也沒用，我已經派人去通知你父親了，等著挨罰吧，這是你應得的。」

「……是。」

矮人拿著煙斗起身，暫時放了這孩子一馬。「去洗洗睡吧，你全身都是灰燼和泥水。這裡沒有澡堂，後面山凹有個熱泉。」他抬起下巴示意。

「好。」安度因非常樂意，他確實需要好好洗個澡，而且離開小屋一段時間，也許伯父會忘記其他問題。

「這時間不會有人跟你搶，別在裡面睡著就好，上回老鐵砧差點沈到底下去。」他咕噥了幾句類似笨蛋的話，拍拍安度因的肩膀，又恢復了軍人本性。「動作快。」

十分鐘後，安度因走進熱泉，滿懷感激地嘆了口氣。山徑很隱密而且積了雪，但矮人沿路在岩壁上鑲進照明用的礦石，因此他不費什麼力就走上來了。

這裡比他預期的隱蔽，四周一圈高起的岩石，只留一道容人通過的縫隙。水的溫度剛好，有點渾濁而且帶著硫磺味，在雪地裡冒著成團熱氣，安撫了緊張作痛的肌肉。四周一片靜寂，抬起頭來，上方便是橫跨夜空的銀河，近得像是隨時會化成雪飄落。

他半睡半醒地泡了好一會兒，完全沒聽到腳步接近，直到有人進入水裡才驚醒過來，差點沒大叫出聲。怒西昂正坐在他對面，全身一絲不掛，只剩手臂上的紗布。幻象黝黑的皮膚被水打濕，在照明礦石下像是會發光似的。

「你你你——」安度因差點連話都說不全，第一個念頭是怒西昂的傷，接著就是他看得太清楚了，明明眼前水霧蒸騰，他卻看得到人形濕透的黑髮，毛髮糾結的胸膛，被水掩蓋著若隱若現的腹肌……他急急轉開視線，腦裡全是亂糟糟的色塊和光點，簡直像地精把故障的煙火發射器搬了進來，而且炸得正開心。

你這個笨蛋，深呼吸，不要臉紅。

「你不是……該休眠……」聖光啊他居然還能講話，雖然聲音沙啞得不像他自己了。

「還好，沒想像中嚴重，痛個幾天應該就長回來了。」怒西昂毫不在意地往水裡沈了一點。「那個牧師一直在我身上摸來摸去，煩死了。到這裡來把殘留的魔法能量洗掉還比較實在。」

摸……安度因差點嗆到。接著他想了起來，矮人見到的應該是一頭雛龍。「魔法能量可以洗掉嗎？」

「多多少少，不管怎麼說，休息一下總是有好處的。」怒西昂仰起頭靠在池緣，閉著眼睛笑了。「這不是你教我的嗎？」

安度因沒有回答，溫泉熱氣撲面而來，把他蒸得口乾舌燥。這是什麼情況啊，他在夢中想像了這麼多次，現在卻緊盯著前方三吋的水面，努力克制自己不抬起頭。那不過是幻象，用來掩飾本質的外殼，他小時候跟伯父們上山，也是一群人脫光了泡溫泉，毛茸茸的鬍子漂在水上，他還被當成玩具一樣抱來抱去。不，不對，天殺的這怎麼會一樣？就算閉上眼睛也沒用，現在他根本……沒辦控制自己的生理反應……

「你幹嘛一直往水裡沈？」怒西昂漫不經心地說，突然掬水潑他，安度因毫無準備地嗆到，本能地站起來，又連忙坐回去。

「我不太習慣……這樣。」他邊咳邊說，臉紅到了耳根，天啊，他要怎麼在不讓怒西昂看到的狀況下離水穿衣服？「我還是回去好了，瑪布勒斯坦伯父還在等我……」

「他們全都睡得鼾聲大作了，矮人的肚子裡一定都裝著鼓風箱。」怒西昂冷不防欺過來，在狹小的熱泉裡，他只跨出兩步就攔住了安度因的腰，動作快得讓他來不及躲開。「不習慣？我還以為你已經很熟悉了。」

「……什麼？」

怒西昂發出低沈的笑聲。「你在夢中做了這麼多次，就和現在一樣……」

安度因只覺得腦中的煙火連著發射器一起炸開了，他不知道過了多久才回神，唯一能想到的就是迅速沈下水面，只有這樣才能阻止自己發出慘叫。怒西昂看著那些瘋狂的夢境有多久了？就是因為這樣，他才總是露出那樣似笑非笑的詭異神情嗎？

怒西昂甚至不肯讓他安靜地把自己給淹死，手一撈就把他拖出水面，他咳著睜不開眼睛，而怒西昂已經鉗住他的下巴，蠻橫地吻了上來，像野獸般衝撞肆虐，把他的嘴唇和舌頭咬得發疼。

這是另一個夢境嗎？安度因回不過神來，也許他會突然驚醒，發現自己還在暴風城堡裡，哪裡都沒去過……但痛覺和慾望都是這麼真實，包括那獨特的氣味，像是金屬混著野獸，隨著熱氣把他蒸得頭暈目眩。他們身體相貼，亢奮的部分互相摩擦，甚至沒有衣料阻隔，這表示人形也一樣渴望，被盲目的衝動所驅使嗎？

他不應該這麼做，道德，規範，身份，這些從小束縛著他的聲音就響在耳際，卻輕飄飄的沒了重量，他根本無法思考，只剩下本能，尤其是怒西昂的手正沿著腰際下移，慵懶而熟練地握住了他的勃起。

安度因嗆住了，他從沒想過這種事可以和優雅聯想在一起，但怒西昂就是這麼做的。他的手指來回滑動，每一次都朝最敏感的地方去。安度因低下頭，不禁發出溺水般的呻吟，老天啊，這太……難以想像了，不可能是夢，他的夢從來沒這麼赤裸的衝擊性。

顯然怒西昂也知道這一點。他撫過少年的嘴唇，露出肉食動物般的笑容，聲音卻是誘哄的：「坐下。」

沒等安度因回答，他就推著少年坐倒在池緣，自己也跪了下來，俯首像是臣服——

安度因嘶聲吸氣，腦中一片空白，手插進怒西昂的黑髮裡。他坐在殘雪覆蓋的石頭上，上半身暴露在風中，卻完全不覺得冷，現在連這些刺激都混成了巨浪，而他只能像枯葉般載浮載沈，除了怒西昂的舌頭外什麼也感覺不到。「不行……停下來……」他抓住怒西昂的肩膀想抽離，那是最後一絲殘存的理智了，但怒西昂完全不打算放過他，這頭狡猾的龍甚至發出了笑聲，加重吸吮的力道，舔到他從來沒想過的地方。

他沒辦法壓抑自己的聲音，在看到那樣的神情後，在聽到怒西昂用舌頭玩弄性器發出的濡濕聲音後，他不可能再克制得住。他掐住人形的肌肉，不由自主地向前拱，喘息著射了出來，那瞬間他眼前全是閃動的白光，而怒西昂一直含著他，直到抽搐止息才放開。天啊，他當真……都吞下去了，眼裡全是捉狹的笑意。

安度因猛地抽回手臂蓋住眼睛，尷尬得說不出話，連耳朵都燒紅了。他沒法直視怒西昂的臉，只想把自己埋進雪堆裡。「我……抱歉……」

怒西昂笑出聲來，起身吻他，這次溫和得多，卻同樣挑逗、情色得令人難以忍受。安度因嚐到自己苦澀的腥味，剛平緩下去的心跳頓時又亂了節奏。

魔法要怎麼做，才能讓人目眩神馳，無法思考？

這真是太瘋狂了，不過一個時辰前，他才剛逃過一場災難，差點就保不住性命，現在卻倚在熱泉邊，下半身浸在水裡，手臂抵著被落雪浸濕的石面，任怒西昂舔著、咬著他的背脊，人形的動作輕柔，彷彿想印上某種奇異的咒語，手指卻非常直接地探著入口，試圖攻城掠地，熱泉的溫度侵入身體，微妙的痛楚讓他脊椎竄過一陣戰慄。

安度因瑟縮著，下意識想逃，卻被怒西昂壓著無法動彈。黑龍咬著他的肩膀發出笑聲，似乎很以他的反應為樂。

「噓，放鬆。」他輕聲說，笑得就像在花園追逐女僕的放蕩貴族，讓安度因不由得惱火。

「你又是從哪學來這種事的？」他轉頭質問，卻被結結實實堵住了嘴唇。這頭惡龍步步進逼，完全不打算手下留情。那種受到掌控、無力還擊的感覺令人不安，像是被懸空吊在崖上，安度因喘息著，不知道自己是害怕還是期待多些。他沒有類似的經驗，但也不是懵懂無知的小孩，他心知肚明怒西昂接下來想做什麼，但那些夢境從來沒進行到這麼深入。

怒西昂的身體覆了上來，濕滑的肌膚緊貼背脊，更火熱、堅硬的部分抵著入口，比預期的還要急切。撕裂感讓安度因倒抽一口氣，不由自主地抓著潮濕的石面，這太痛、太銷魂了，不可能是幻象，簡直像一把燒盡內臟的烈火，瞬間讓他無法呼吸。

但他不想叫停，怒西昂埋在身體裡的感覺是這麼鮮明，該死的令人心醉神迷。這和他粗淺的想像完全不同，而且強烈了一千倍。壓在身上的重量，肌膚相貼的熱度，黑龍正靠在他背上，呢喃著陌生的語言，也可能是毫無意義的呻吟。他只停頓了一會兒便再度動作，緩緩抽出再推進，安度因喘息出聲，痛楚，混著無以名之的快感，每一次都讓他為之戰慄。他從沒這麼清楚意識到自己蕡張的人類血脈，比之前充血得更亢奮，更迫不及待。

吟遊詩人叫這什麼——「火熱的歡愉」，還是「饗宴」？

不遠處突然一聲裂響，成團雪滑下岩石，重重砸在山徑上。安度因渾身一僵，試圖抬頭，只看到一隻夜梟大小的黑影掠過天空。如果有人闖進來撞見這一幕……他無法想像……

「沒事。」怒西昂在他耳邊說，「不用擔心。」

但瞬間理智佔了上風，像陣冷風般吹散了他腦中的迷霧。他，暴風城的王儲，聖光的僕人，居然屈服在慾望下，像野獸一樣在山間赤身裸體，所有準則和教誨都成了空談，這原始、暴露的姿勢更讓他羞愧難當。怒西昂也感受到了抗拒的力道，他扣住安度因的腰把他拖回來，毫不留情地把亢奮的部位埋得更深。

「你不喜歡的話，可以命令我停下。」他咬著安度因的耳垂，一手握住他的陰莖，在最柔軟的部分微微施力，安度因不用回頭，也能描繪出那不懷好意的笑容。

這頭該死的龍。他該說好，身體卻自動背叛，理智丟盔棄甲，潰不成軍。

吟遊詩人從沒提一件事，那就是「背德的刺激」。

「繼續。」他向後拱，呼吸變得更加急促，不由自主地發出呻吟。那短暫的停頓非但沒有帶來冷卻，反而把他推向爆發邊緣。「這是……命令。」

怒西昂低聲笑了。「遵命，我的王子。」


	10. Chapter 10

「聖光啊，我該怎麼跟父親交代？」安度因小聲哀嚎，語氣中的苦惱是這麼深重，讓怒西昂微微感到不快。

「交代什麼？」他回頭，雪下過一陣子又停了，他們來時的足跡被掩蓋成一片白色，在矮人的照明礦石下反射藍光。風刮得比先前更猛，在狹窄的山徑上哀泣不絕。

「每件事。」安度因走得很慢，半是因為石面濕滑，加上怒西昂折騰了他大半夜，現在天都快亮了。「無故失蹤，羅德隆，還有你。」他猶豫著，看得出來，他真正煩惱的只有最後那一項。

「不用交代。」怒西昂冷淡地說。「無論你的瑪布勒斯坦伯父說了什麼，你都可以找到理由搪塞，不是嗎？珍娜‧普勞德摩爾都可以把卡雷苟斯帶進暴風城了，區區一頭雛龍又算得了什麼？」

「我父親如果知道真相，說不定會很高興。」安度因悶悶不樂地說。「他不會放過任何可以利用的資源。」

「真不巧，我也是。」

「你明知道我不是要講這個，別扯開話題。」安度因有些惱怒，黑龍這麼快就冷靜地討論起善後事宜，那態度就像是吃了一盤不滿意的菜後，交代廚師如何回鍋再利用。「我是說，我不可能當作剛才的事沒發生過……」他說到一半便結結巴巴，無以為繼了。

「什麼都不會改變。」怒西昂粗魯地說。「天亮後你就回暴風城，繼續做你該做的工作，兒子，王儲，聖光的僕人，還要找個未來可以當王后的雌性。」他不用回頭，也能想像安度因驚駭的神情。啊，現在人形理解卡雷苟斯的痛苦了，他理解，而且屈服，只要能說服那頭露出尖牙咆哮的龍就行。怒西昂在山道上迅速轉身，把安度因拉進懷裡狠狠吻他。

天殺的，他絕不放手，管藍龍老頭子說什麼。

「你根本沒時間擔心這些瑣事。」他像開始時一樣突兀地推開安度因，轉身繼續往下走。「戰爭爆發時，你得坐鎮在暴風城才行，後續的情勢發展會讓你連睡覺的時間都沒有。」

安度因警覺起來。「你看到了什麼嗎？」他加快腳步趕上怒西昂，伸手拉住他。

「不是龍也能回答你的問題。」他嗤聲說。「如果國王現在肯讓你去卡林多，就讓我把自己的鱗片吃下去。」

安度因笑了，黑龍慣常的尖刻反而讓他感到心安。他們走下最後幾道石階，還沒接近巡山人營地，就能聽見此起彼落的鼾聲，只有喝醉的樂團拿十種破爛的樂器可堪比擬，怒西昂的說法算客氣了。

他們打開木屋的門，絞鍊發出缺油的哀嚎，但比起這陣噪音合唱就不算什麼了。室內很溫暖，巡山人有的裹著斗蓬，有的拿毛皮當鋪蓋，躺得橫七豎八的呼呼大睡。瑪布勒斯坦替安度因在火爐邊留了個位置，他們躡手躡腳跨過熟睡的矮人，就著熊皮躺在暖烘烘的圓木地板上。

怒西昂看著少年打理臥鋪，那張臉在火光下陰晴不定，暗處顯得詭譎，有時又亮得不可思議，像是攤開了所有秘密毫無保留，就和血肉之軀本身一樣。困惑，愉悅，瞬間爆發的激情，沒什麼比這更像生命的幻象了。

他伸手碰觸安度因的臉頰，像是想確認他的存在。這身肌肉，骨骼，水氣未褪的金髮，他怎麼吻也不饜足的嘴唇，全都脆弱無依，轉瞬即逝。就算運氣好，他能無病無傷活上幾十年，對龍族而言依舊短到來不及眨眼，但天殺的，這一粒沙在他眼裡是痛得多惱人啊。

他不相信卡雷苟斯沒動過這樣的念頭，攫起心愛的人藏進龍穴，切斷所有羈絆，獨享靈魂的美味。但卡雷苟斯做不到，怒西昂知道自己也不會這麼做，他們是人類，生來便在大地上盤根錯節，失去這些複雜、該死、糾纏不清的事物，他們只會日漸凋零，在死亡降臨前便失去生命。

他能要求更多嗎？這是對方的遊戲，怒西昂得遵守規則才能進局。

「你會留下來嗎？」安度因睡眼惺忪地說，一手環著黑龍，彷彿擔心一覺醒來，怒西昂又會不知去向。「明天，戰爭中，更久以後？」

「會。」人形言不由衷地說，在這個天光曖昧未明的時刻，謊言和幻象一樣，似乎是可以被容許的，安度因也知道這一點，那雙藍眸盯著他好一會兒，才終於決定放棄真相。

「說謊。」

「那就別戳破。」人形伸手蓋住他的眼睛。「睡吧。」

「很好，你只有這個時候才會誠實。」安度因笑了。「晚安，怒西昂。」他低聲說，沈沈睡去。而黑龍偎著他，清醒地睜著眼睛，等待第一道曙光降臨。


End file.
